L'ex
by Demetra83
Summary: OS : Sam voit un de ses ex revenir dans sa vie, rendant Jack jaloux...


Séries : Stargate SG-1 / NCIS

Genre/Pairing : Romance Jack & Sam.

Saison SG1 & NCIS : 8, Jack est général, Sam est colonel, Jacob et Janet sont vivants.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à l'univers Stargate.

Résumé : Sam croise la route d'un ancien amant.

Note de l'auteur : Nouveau délire avec Gibbs. Bonne lecture ;)

_-"Où vas-tu Boss"_ demanda l'agent spécial Tony DiNozzo à son supérieur, l'agent spécial Gibbs

_-"Dans une base du Colorado"_ répondit-il à son bras droit._ "Tu prends la relève en mon absence. Et sans faire le malin, comme tu sais si bien le faire !"_

_-"Boss, tu me connais mieux que ça !"_ dit Tony, faussement vexé.

_-"Ziva a le droit d'utiliser la force avec toi si tu dépasses les bornes !"_

L'agent spécial Ziva David, ancienne du Mossad lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

_-"Boss, je suis prêt" _dit l'agent spécial McGee, qui devait conduire son chef à l'aéroport.

Abby Sciutto, la meilleure technicienne du pays arriva en courant pour prendre Gibbs dans ses bras.

_-"Oh Gibbs, tu vas me manquer !"_ dit-elle. C'était une des rares personnes au monde à pouvoir faire ça, sans risquer d'être fusillé sur place.

_-"Toi aussi, Abbs"_ dit Gibbs, caressant le dos de sa protégée.

McGee prit les clefs de la voiture de fonction, mise à sa disposition et attrapa le sec de Gibbs.

_-"Je descends au parking, boss."_

_-"J'arrive" _dit Gibbs. Il avait toujours du mal à quitter son équipe, qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

_-"Boss, tu peux nous en dire plus sur cette base ?"_

_-"Non, je suis tenu au plus grand secret alors qu'on ne m'a encore rien dit. Bon, soyez sages en mon absence..."_ soupira Gibbs. Il prit son sac à dos et quitta le bureau.

Lorsque son avion militaire se posa à Denver, le général Jack O'Neil l'attendait à l'héliport.

_-"Général Jack O'Neill, ravi de vous rencontrer"_ se présenta Jack, en tendant une main à son invité. La poignée de main entre les deux hommes fut franche et ferme.

_-"Agent spécial Gibbs, mon général" _se présenta Gibbs.

_-"Appelez-moi Jack. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de vous."_

_-"Pareil pour moi. Vous avez de solides appuis à Washington"_ dit Gibbs avec un petit sourire.

Jack tendit le bras pour inviter Gibbs à monter à bord de l'hélicoptère qui les attendait.

Le vol fut plus rapide que les formalités pour entrer au SGC. Gibbs commençait à comprendre pourquoi il avait dû signer tant de paperasse avant de venir. Jamais il ne devrait révéler ce qu'il verrait sous cette montagne.

Ils prirent deux ascenseurs différents pour atteindre le niveau désiré. Jack invita Gibbs à s'asseoir en face de lui, de l'autre côté de son bureau, pendant qu'il prenait place dans son fauteuil.

_-"Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire va vous sembler impossible et vous allez sûrement me prendre pour un fou mais je vous jure que tout ceci est bel et bien vrai"_ commença Jack, avant de parler de la Porte des Etoiles à Gibbs. Celui-ci n'avait fait aucun commentaire ni même bougé un sourcil depuis le début de leur conversation. Jack cru même à un moment qu'il avait en face de lui un robot en mode veille.

A la fin de ses explications, Jack se leva, imité par son invité. Il le fit entrer en salle de briefing et releva le rideau de fer protégeant la vitre de séparation, qui donnait sur la salle d'embarquement.

Là, Gibbs leva un sourcil, comprenant que Jack ne se moquait vraiment pas de lui.

_-"Et comment ça fonctionne ?"_ demanda Gibbs.

_-"Venez, je vais vous montrer" _dit Jack, en prenant les escaliers en colimaçon menant au niveau inférieur.

Il demanda à Walter de composer l'adresse d'une planète mais son sergent lui rappela que SG-1 devait rentrer dans quelques minutes.

_-"Très bien, descendons, pour les accueillir. Je vais vous présenter ma meilleure équipe"_ dit Jack.

Ils attendirent en silence quelques instants. Jack savait Sam très ponctuelle et si SG-1 avait du retard, ça laissait supposer qu'ils avaient des ennuis.

Ce n'était probablement pas le cas car la porte s'activa à l'heure prévue et Walter déclara avoir reçu le code d'identification. Il ouvrit l'iris et Gibbs put voir le vortex déjà formé. Il siffla d'admiration. SG-1 passa la porte, Teal'c et Daniel en tête. Sam fermait la marche.

Ses deux collègues avaient salué Jack et furent présentés à Gibbs. Sam cligna des yeux en voyant le nouveau venu. Sam courut pour descendre la rampe et se jeta dans les bras de Gibbs, l'embrassant sur la bouche au passage.

_-"Hé ! Salut beauté !"_ dit Gibbs, en la serrant fort.

_-"Gibbs ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi ! Tu n'as pas changé !"_

_-"Toi si, tu es encore plus belle ! " _dit Gibbs à l'oreille de Sam, qui rit en entendant ça.

_-"Hum, colonel Carter ?" _dit Jack, mécontent.

_-"Colonel ? Vraiment ?" _dit Gibbs.

Sam quitta l'étreinte de Gibbs et salua son général.

_-"Infirmerie puis débriefing de mission rapide. Ensuite, nous ferons le point avec Gibbs."_

Sam quitta la salle avec son équipe et Jack ne dit rien. Il demanda à Walter d'escorter Gibbs au mess pour qu'il puisse boire ou manger quelque chose le temps qu'il finisse avec SG-1.

Gibbs suivit sagement Walter puis fut reconduit au bureau de Jack. De là, il pouvait observer Sam avec son équipe. Jack se retourna et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et Gibbs choisit le siège près de Sam.

_-"Vous soupçonnez un trafic de stupéfiant ici ?" _demanda Gibbs. _"Avec toutes ces caméras ?"_

_-"Les caméras ne surveillent que notre planète, pas ce qui passe derrière la porte"_ répondit Sam.

_-"Et qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec la Marine et moi ?"_ demanda Gibbs.

_-"J'ai commencé une enquête et il semble que certains de marines soient impliqués. De plus, j'ai demandé le meilleur enquêteur civil avec expérience militaire"_ dit Jack.

_-"Et me voilà..." _dit Gibbs, sans fausse modestie.

_-"Nous avons besoin de toi, Gibbs, pour remonter la filière. Nos hommes ne peuvent pas être envoyés en mission s'ils sont sous l'emprise de substances pouvant altérer leurs réflexes. Nous risquons tous nos vies, je pense que nous avons envie de pouvoir compter sur ceux qui nous couvrent !" _dit Sam.

Gibbs lui sourit et hocha la tête. D'après son expérience du terrain, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle. Jack les observait, il se demandait ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

_-"Bref, nous mettons tous nos moyens à votre disposition pour mener cette enquête à bien, le vite et le plus discrètement possible"_ dit Jack.

Tout le monde se leva pour reprendre ses activités. Sam glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Gibbs en quittant la pièce. Il sourit puis se tourna vers Jack, avec de nouveau un masque inexpressif sur le visage.

_-"Puis-je consulter le dossier que vous avez monté jusque-là ? Avec les dossiers personnels des hommes concernés ?" _demanda-t-il au général.

Jack demanda à Walter de fournir tout ce qu'avait demandé l'agent Gibbs.

_-"Je peux utiliser cette pièce ?"_ demanda Gibbs.

_-"Oui, je n'ai pas de réunion aujourd'hui"_ dit Jack, en fermant la porte de son bureau.

Gibbs passa un bon moment à étudier les dossiers. Jack l'observait derrière la vitre de séparation. Il devait admettre que c'était un homme séduisant mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Sam lui trouvait.

Une alarme résonna dans toute la base et la voix de Carter résonna dans les haut-parleurs : _"__**Brèche de sécurité ! Suspicion d'attaque extérieure ! Coupure des systèmes informatiques ! **__Je répète : __**Brèche de sécurité ! Suspicion d'attaque extérieure ! Coupure des systèmes informatiques !**__"_

Sam avait enclenché une procédure de protection informatique de la base. Le courant se coupa, laissant la base sur les générateurs de secours.

Jack quitta son bureau pour rejoindre le labo de Sam. Gibbs l'avait suivi.

_-"Carter ! Que se passe-t-il ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Je ne sais pas monsieur ! On essaie d'entrer dans notre système informatique, de l'extérieur !" _dit Sam, un peu paniquée. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait depuis qu'elle avait mis en place ces sécurités, plusieurs années auparavant.

_-"Pas par la porte en tout cas, elle est inactive !"_ dit Jack.

_-"Non, ça vient de la Terre ! C'est une cyber attaque !" _dit Sam, pianotant toujours sur son ordinateur indépendant._ "J'essaie de remonter la piste, il est toujours connecté mais n'a accès à rien !"_

_-"Vous êtes sûre Carter ?" _demanda Jack, inquiet.

_-"Affirmatif monsieur ! Je rêve, le pirate est à DC ! Je continue à remonter vers lui !"_

_-"Sam, du calme ! Je peux passer un appel de ton poste ? C'est une ligne sécurisée ?" _demanda Gibbs. Son portable ne passait pas à cause d'un dispositif anti-traçage.

Sam s'arrêta pour le regarder et lui donna son accord. Puis son regard se porta sur Jack. Il haussa les épaules, lui non plus ne comprenait pas. Gibbs composa un numéro de tête et mit le haut-parleur.

_-"McGee ! Arrête tout de suite ce que tu fais ! Je suppose que vous êtes tous ensemble ?"_

_-"Boss, je ne comprends pas"_ dit la voix paniquée de McGee.

_-"Tu mets le haut-parleur sur ton téléphone et je veux que vous écoutiez, tous les quatre !" _hurla Gibbs. Il était hors de lui, il savait qui avait fait le coup et ils étaient tous impliqués.

McGee obéit car la voix de Tony résonna dans le labo de Sam : _"On t'écoute Boss..."_

_-"Vous reprenez vos activités habituelles sur le champ ! Je ne veux plus que vous piratiez ce que vous tenter de percer à l'heure actuelle ! Je me fais bien comprendre ?"_

_-"Mais Boss, on a perdu ta trace depuis que tu es dans cette base de l'USAF !"_ dit Tony.

_-"Ne vous occupez pas de moi ! Faites votre boulot, je m'occuperais de vos cas dès mon retour ! Et sinon, je vous laisse voir avec l'Air Force, ils seront contents de vous boucler pour haute trahison !"_

_-"OK Boss !" _dit Tony, puis il raccrocha.

_-"Tu penses que ça va calmer ton équipe ?"_ demanda Sam.

_-"Je les tue de mes propres mains si ça ne marche pas, mais crois-moi, ils vont obéir. J'aurais le droit à un interrogatoire en règle à mon retour" _dit Gibbs, en riant de sa dernière phrase.

_-"Mais tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ?" _demanda Sam, un peu inquiète.

_-"J'emporterais le secret dans la tombe" _dit Gibbs, posant ses lèvres sur le front de Sam.

Sam avait redémarré tous les systèmes et se présenta au bureau du général, après avoir eu les résultats de ses diagnostics.

_-"Mon général, vous vouliez me voir ?"_

_-"Fermez la porte, Carter et asseyez-vous."_

Sam obéit et attendit en silence que Jack lui parle.

_-"Carter, je ne savais pas que vous aviez un homme dans votre vie ces temps-ci"_ dit Jack.

_-"Je ne vois personne en ce moment, monsieur"_ répondit Sam, alors que sa vie privée ne regardait pas son supérieur mais elle voulait être honnête.

_-"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre."_

_-"Vous avez mal interprété, monsieur. C'est un ancien... amant. Nous avons été très proches et ne nous sommes pas quittés en mauvais termes. Je suis toujours heureuse de le voir. Mais est-ce pour parler de ma vie privée que vous m'avez convoquée ?"_

_-"Désolé Carter, vous avez raison, ça ne me regarde pas. Je voulais être sûr que vous aviez pu faire repartir tous nos systèmes, j'ai des équipes dehors."_

_-"C'est bon, aucun fichier n'a été visité, aucun virus dans nos systèmes. La menace est écartée."_

_-"Vous pouvez disposer alors !"_

Sam quitta la pièce et retrouva Gibbs dans la salle de briefing. Elle lui passa un bras dans le dos, alors qu'il était assis à étudier les dossiers. Il leva la tête vers elle et elle demanda : _"Tu veux déjeuner avec moi ?"_

_-"Avec plaisir, ma beauté" _dit Gibbs, reposant ses dossiers. Il accompagna Sam au mess et ils prirent place avec Teal'c, Daniel et Janet.

_-"Janet, voici l'agent spécial Gibbs. Gibbs, voici mon amie Janet."_

Ils se saluèrent. Janet jeta un coup d'oeil admiratif à Sam. Elle avait l'air d'être impressionnée par le sex-appeal de Gibbs. Bien entendu, Daniel lui avait déjà parlé de l'accueil spécial qu'il avait reçu.

_-"Vous vous êtes connus comment tous les deux ?"_ demanda Janet.

_-"Je suis un vieil ami de Jacob. D'ailleurs, comment va-t-il ?"_

_-"En pleine forme, toujours en mission à droite à gauche"_ répondit Sam avec un sourire.

_-"Je vois que vous avez fait la paix, je suis content"_ lui dit Gibbs.

Sam raccompagna Gibbs en salle de briefing après le déjeuner et elle reprit le cours de son travail au labo.

Walter l'appela sur son poste pour lui demander de venir au plus vite. Sam avait couru dans les couloirs et arriva en pleine crise. Jack et Gibbs s'affrontaient verbalement.

_-"J'ai besoin d'au moins un de mes hommes sur ce coup-là ! Je suis bon dans mon domaine mais je ne peux pas tout faire moi-même !"_

_-"C'est bon, on a déjà assez d'un agent du NCIS sur le dos sans en avoir besoin d'un second ! Surtout après la prestation de cet après-midi ! Vous ne savez pas les tenir en laisse !"_

_-"Si vous êtes si malin, enquêtez-vous même et tant qu'on y est, ce n'est pas MON équipe qui deal dans votre base ! Et en plus, c'est vous qui avez demandé mon aide ! "_ cracha Gibbs.

_-"C'était avant d'apprendre que vous aviez couché avec Carter !" _lança Jack, furieux.

_-"Mon général !" _s'indigna Sam au bord des larmes. Une voix résonna dans son dos et elle sursauta.

_-"Gibbs, tu as couché avec elle ?"_

Jack et Gibbs se faisaient face mais se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers l'entrée de la salle, ils regardaient derrière Sam, figée.

_-"Tu as couché avec ma fille ?"_ gronda Jacob, frôlant Sam pour se jeter sur Gibbs, en hurlant _: "Je pensais que tu étais mon ami ! Tu as osé toucher à ma fille !"_ Il venait de revenir à la base, après un court séjour chez son fils. Il devait partir le soir même auprès de la Tok'ra.

Jack essayait de séparer les deux hommes mais la rage de Jacob était trop forte. Sam voulut se mettre entre les trois hommes mais dans un mouvement du groupe, elle fut violemment projetée contre la table et s'effondra. Teal'c, qui avait tout entendu depuis la salle de contrôle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et trouva Sam, inconsciente dans une mare de sang.

_-"Assez !" _hurla le jaffa. Il attrapa Sam dans ses bras et la porta en courant vers l'infirmerie. Les trois hommes n'avaient pas vu qu'elle était tombée et maintenant, ils se rejetaient la faute.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Janet ausculta son amie. Sam n'avait rien de grave et elle lui fit quelques points de suture.

Les trois hommes qui se disputaient toujours à leur arrivée après Sam à l'infirmerie furent vite remis à leur place par Janet. Elle rappela qu'elle avait des patients, qui avaient besoin de de repos et plus particulièrement Sam.

_-"Je la mets au repos forcé à domicile pour le reste de la journée !"_

Sam demanda à Daniel de la raccompagner chez elle, trop déçue par les trois hommes. Elle les croisa dans le couloir mais ne leva pas la tête. Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche de tout le trajet. Elle remercia juste Daniel de l'avoir déposé chez elle et elle s'enferma.

Elle n'ouvrit à aucune des visites qu'elle avait reçues ni à aucun appel. Elle en voulait à quatre personnes sur Terre, dont trois qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

D'abord à Gibbs, son premier amour. Celui qu'elle n'oublierait jamais mais qui avait plus ou moins provoqué la dispute avec Jack.

Ensuite, le général O'Neill, qu'elle aimait et qui avait balancé ses confidences, surprises par son père.

Puis, Jacob, son père qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer malgré la distance et les épreuves.

Et la dernière personne, c'était elle-même. Elle savait depuis le jour de ses 18 ans que sa liaison avec Gibbs était une mauvaise idée et qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle en paierait le prix.

Jacob et Gibbs s'étaient quitté fâchés le soir de l'incident. Jack s'était excusé auprès de Gibbs et l'invita à dîner avec lui au mess. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, puis Jack invita Gibbs à boire un verre dans son bureau, pour parler au calme.

_-"Comment était Sam quand vous étiez ensemble ?"_ demanda Jack, intrigué.

_-"Elle était belle et brillante. Comme aujourd'hui mais elle a gagné en maturité, ça lui va bien. J'ai veillé sur elle après la mort de sa mère. J'avais appris par Mark qu'elle avait des problèmes au lycée, alors j'y ai mis un terme. Nous sommes resté proches après cela. En trois ans, elle devenue une jeune femme extraordinaire. Elle a hésité à rejoindre la Navy mais je l'ai convaincue de rester sur la voie de Jacob et qu'il ferait tout pour elle."_

Jack écoutait en silence, il découvrait un pan de la vie de Sam qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Gibbs reprit : _"Je l'ai toujours considérée comme ma fille. Mais au fil du temps, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, cette affection a évolué. J'en voulais plus mais je n'ai rien tenté. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se méprenne, elle était jeune et innocente. Je n'avais pas imaginé que ses sentiments à elle aussi avaient évolué."_

Gibbs semblait plongé dans ses souvenirs.

_-"Et vous vous êtes rapprochés ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Oui, un soir elle a débarqué chez moi. Elle était heureuse, elle venait de recevoir la réponse de l'académie militaire. Bien entendu, elle était reçue. Il n'y a qu'elle pour douter de ses capacités. Elle m'a sauté dans les bras, un peu comme ce matin, puis elle m'a embrassé... Tout est allé très vite ensuite... Bref, nous avons eu une aventure qui a duré un petit moment"_ raconta Gibbs. Il ne parlait jamais autant et surtout pas avec un inconnu, mais ça lui faisait du bien de parler de Sam. Il tourna la tête et fixa Jack en plissant les yeux.

_-"Et ça fait longtemps que vous l'aimez ?" _finit-il par demander au général. Jack fut très surpris de la question, il ne pensait pas avoir été percé à jour si rapidement.

_-"Hum... Depuis que je la connais, ça remonte à huit ans maintenant"_ avoua Jack, tout aussi peu enclin aux confidences.

_-"Et ?"_ demanda Gibbs, sur un ton de défi.

_-"Et quoi ? Il existe des lois, si vous vous souvenez bien, vous êtes un ancien Marine..."_

_-"Règle N° 13 : les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes !"_

Jack ne répondit rien et bu une autre gorgée de whisky.

Gibbs avait obtenu qu'Abby le rejoigne à Cheyenne Mountain pour l'aider avec l'enquête. Sam avait repris le travail le lendemain matin mais elle n'était pas passée au mess, pour éviter Jack et Gibbs.

Elle se rendit directement à son laboratoire pour terminer des analyses commencées la veille. Elle avait mal à la tête et Janet lui avait donné des cachets, en cas de douleur intense.

Après une bonne heure penchée sur ses expériences, elle porta la main à son crâne et se leva doucement pour prendre son sac.

Jack arriva à la porte et l'observa faire un instant. Sam l'avait entendu arriver et savait qu'il l'observait depuis le seuil, alors elle dit : _"Bonjour mon général, je peux vous aider ?"_

_-"Bonjour Carter, je venais seulement aux nouvelles."_

_-"Je suis vivante et migraineuse."_

Il entra franchement dans la pièce et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il lui caressa le dos et comme il voulait se faire pardonner, il adopta un ton très doux.

_-"Sam, je suis désolé pour hier, je n'aurais rien dû dire des confidences que tu m'as faites. Je suis flatté que tu te sois confiée à moi si naturellement et j'ai tout foutu en l'air. J'étais jaloux par la tendresse qui se dégage de votre relation. Pardonne-moi."_

Sam avait tourné la tête vers lui quand il l'avait tutoyé.

_-"Mon général, je..."_ mais elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Son regard se porta sur les lèvres de Jack à quelques centimètres des siennes. Il lui sourit et elle l'embrassa, en passant ses bras autour du cou du général. Il se colla à elle, cherchant la chaleur de son corps.

Gibbs était arrivé juste après Jack devant le labo de Sam. Il avait surpris leur conversation et eut tout juste le temps de couvrir la caméra avec sa veste.

Il leur laissa un moment d'intimité dans le bureau mais quand le téléphone de Sam sonna, il frappa à la porte.

_-"Carter"_ dit-elle en décrochant, alors que Jack embrassait son cou et la caressait à travers ses vêtements.

_-"Hum hum"_ fit Gibbs pour les séparer. Jack se redressa et vit Gibbs lui montrer sa veste.

_-"Tout va bien sergent, merci. Oui, je préviens le général"_ dit Sam avant de raccrocher.

Sam se tourna vers Gibbs au moment où il récupérait sa veste. Il l'enfila et s'avança vers Sam. Il n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Tout était pardonné.

_-"Une certaine Abby Sciuto est arrivée"_ annonça-t-elle, se dirigeant vers la sortie de son bureau, suivie de près par les deux hommes. Ils remontèrent au poste de contrôle, où attendait Abby dans une tenue très sobre, façon Abby. Gibbs lui avait un peu décrit l'endroit où il était et les tenues simples étaient de rigueur.

Gibbs fit les présentations et le petit groupe se rendit en salle de briefing. Sam avait créé un compte utilisateur pour Gibbs, Abby avait donc accès aux données concernant l'enquête.

_-"Pas de tour de passe-passe ici Abbs"_ avait grondé Gibbs, quand elle s'était installée devant l'ordinateur.

Sam et jack s'étaient retirés pour les laisser travailler. Jack devait finir des dossiers pénibles tandis que Sam devait rédiger les conclusions de sa dernière expérience.

Ils s'embrassèrent discrètement, entre deux portes avant de se séparer jusqu'au déjeuner.

_-"Alors, vous avancez sur cette enquête ?"_ demanda Sam, alors qu'elle finissait de déjeuner avec Gibbs, Abby et Jack.

_-"Oui, j'ai déjà trouvé que vos caméras de surveillance ont souvent des avaries, à heures et jours fixes dans la semaine"_ répondit Abby.

_-"Règle N° 39 !"_ dit Gibbs.

_-"Les coïncidences, ça n'existe pas !"_ dirent Sam et Abby en même temps puis elles rirent de bon coeur. Jack les regarda l'air surpris. Gibbs sourit en avalant une gorgée de son café.

Abby s'était prise d'affection pour Sam et la réciproque semblait vraie. Les deux femmes parlaient de sciences, sous l'oeil blasé de Jack. Gibbs n'écoutait que d'une oreille et observait autour de lui.

Sam le remarqua puis Gibbs se tourna vers elle, lui demandant : _"Sam, réponds par oui ou par non : te souviens-tu de la règle N° 35 ?"_

_-"Oui, Gibbs. Je m'en occupe" _dit Sam en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

_-"Abby, tu vas avec elle !"_

_-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"_ demanda Jack, ahuri.

_-"Nous avons résolu votre enquête"_ annonça Gibbs, calant son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise.

_-"Qui nous ?"_

_-"Les filles, vous et moi"_ dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Jack et Gibbs retrouvèrent les filles dans le labo de Sam. Jack fut surpris en entrant. Il trouva Sam et Abby assises dans le petit canapé, qui faisait face à la porte. Elles semblaient concentrées mais conscientes de leur arrivée car Abby dit à Gibbs : _"Timing parfait, comme toujours Gibbs !"_

_-"Parle-moi Abby !"_

_-"Nous avons recoupé toutes les données des registres d'entrée et de sortie de la base les jours des coupures des caméras. Et ça tombe toujours quand le même sergent était en poste en salle de surveillance. Il coupait les bonnes caméras, au bon moment. pas toujours au même endroit et pas trop fréquemment pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Ses complices avaient donc le temps de faire leurs échanges avec les clients et les caméras reprenaient dans le minutes" _dit fièrement Abby.

_-"Mon test de ce matin a été concluant alors..." _dit Gibbs. _"C'est ça qui m'a mis sur la voie. Si on obstrue une caméra trop longtemps, le poste de surveillance appelle la zone concernée pour demander si tout va bien. Si personne n'a été prévenu des coupures suspectes, c'est que c'est l'agent lui-même qui a désactivé ces petites choses."_

Jack regardait Gibbs avec respect. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à cela.

_-"C'est pour cela que nous sommes installées face caméra, pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir mon écran avec le zoom"_ dit Sam.

_-"Où se trouvent les hommes et dans quelle équipe ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Le sergent de surveillance est à son poste au moment où nous parlons, les autres sont avec SG-13 en mission dehors, en renfort de SG-3. Ils doivent revenir cet après-midi" _répondit Sam, avec le planning des hommes sous les yeux.

_-"Gibbs, avec moi"_ dit Jack. Le sergent serait confié au NCIS, même s'il n'appartenait au corps des Marines. Il était complice et ça suffisait pour le faire enfermer.

Sam et Abby échangèrent un regard complice et dirent doucement : _"Règle N° 15 : Toujours travailler en équipe !"_

Lorsque SG-3 annonça son retour en lançant son code d'identification, les hommes de Jack se tenaient prêts à interpeller les dealers.

Le colonel Reynolds fut assez surpris par l'accueil mais en voyant Gibbs arrêter deux hommes de SG-13, il comprit que l'enquête de Jack avait abouti.

Jack avait organisé le transfert des prévenus vers DC où l'affaire serait jugée à huis clos, car scellée par le secret défense. Une cour martiale spéciale avait été mise en place pour les cas du SGC. Gibbs et Abby seraient les seuls civils à participer.

_-"Merci, on ne serait jamais arrivé à rien sans vous deux"_ dit Jack en serrant la main de Gibbs. Abby le serra dans ses bras. Jack fut surpris mais lui rendit son étreinte. Elle prit ensuite Sam dans ses bras et lui dit à quel point elle avait été heureuse de la rencontrer.

Une fois libérée, Sam serra fort Gibbs contre elle. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui demanda de le prévenir la prochaine fois qu'elle serait de passage à Washington.

_-"On ira dîner dans ton restaurant préféré et on ira dire bonjour à mon coiffeur, il sera content d'avoir de tes nouvelles"**_

_-"Promis Gibbs. Prends soin de toi."_

Abby et Gibbs quittèrent le SGC, laissant Jack et Sam. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau du général pour rédiger ensemble le rapport d'enquête interne. Ils travaillaient en silence, lorsque Jack leva la tête vers Sam et dit : _"Un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques cette histoire de règles... Je n'ai pas tout suivi..."_

_-"C'est très simple. Gibbs est un homme très droit, donc il a un code de conduite composé de règles" _répondit Sam.

_-"Il y en a combien ?"_

_-"Une cinquantaine, mais rien n'est écrit et je le soupçonne de les inventer parfois quand ça l'arrange."_

_-"Et la 35, c'est ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Toujours observer les observateurs. C'est pour ça que j'ai vérifié les registres des tours de garde. Il a compris que la faille se situait dans notre surveillance vidéo."_

_-"Tu connais la 13 ?"_

_-"Les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes, pourquoi ?"_ répondit Sam.

_-"Quelle mémoire colonel ! Tu m'impressionnes ! Il m'en a parlé, à notre sujet. Je réfléchis depuis..."_

Sam se leva et embrassa Jack, puis elle lui dit, au creux de l'oreille :_ "J'ai une idée mais je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire... Je ne sais pas enfreindre les règles mais Gibbs m'a appris à les contourner..."_

Jack frémit au souffle de Sam contre lui.

_-"Explique-moi ça..."_

_-"Admettons que je te dépose ma lettre de démission vendredi soir, sur ton bureau alors que tu es déjà parti. Tu ne la trouverais pas avant lundi matin, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_-"C'est vrai..." _dit Jack, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

_-"Donc, tu pourrais très bien m'épouser à Las Vegas pendant le week-end, en pensant enfreindre la loi de non-fraternisation. Lundi matin, tu trouverais ma lettre de démission, tu en parlerais au Président, qui la rejetterait - j'espère, et nous voilà officiellement mari et femme au sein du SGC. Bien entendu, nous tâcherons d'être discrets mais..."_

_-"Mais c'est délirant, ils vont sentir le coup monté à plein nez... Mais j'adore ce plan !"_

Ils mirent leur plan à exécution et il se déroula sans problème. Le président éclata de rire quand il comprit le piège dont il avait été victime mais les couvrit.

Sam avait envoyé un message à Jacob pour lui demander de venir quand il serait libre, sans lui mettre la pression. Il se présenta rapidement et Sam lui expliqua. Il félicita sa fille et mit son gendre en garde. S'il faisait souffrir sa fille, l'univers ne serait pas assez vaste pour fuir sa colère.

Sam appela ensuite Gibbs pour lui annoncer que la règle N°13 était définitivement sa préférée.

**FIN**

_NB ** : le coiffeur de Gibbs est interprété dans la saison 10 par Jay Acovone, alias le major Charles Kawalsy dans SG1._


End file.
